Back to You
by Kuroneko-sama07
Summary: Post-Cell saga. Vegeta, with his newfound revelations from his experiences with Mirai Trunks, the androids, and Cell, finds himself feeling closer to Bulma and his son than he ever has before. Lemon; one-shot.


Back to You

By: Brittany (Kuroneko-sama07)

Rating: M

Disclaimer: OK, you got me. I don't own DBZ.

A/N: Yay, another Vegeta & Bulma fic from me! And I'm still continuing with my little series I have going on, but I have skipped ahead a bit. (I want to write one about Vegeta in and Mirai Trunks while in the Room of Spirit and Time, and I will at some point, I promise.) So, I have "Unstoppable," which takes place during the infamous 3 years and shows how Vegeta and Bulma came together for the first time. "Her Fault," also set during the 3 years, shows Vegeta's struggle with accepting this situation that he's found himself in—the birth of Trunks and his feelings for Bulma. And now, this fic is set directly after the Cell saga; Mirai Trunks has returned to his own time; Goku, of course, has died; but normality has returned. Vegeta, with his newfound revelations from his experiences with Mirai Trunks, the androids, and Cell, finds himself feeling closer to Bulma and his son than he ever has before.

These stories do follow the actual DBZ timeline, so they don't have to be read in order or anything. They make perfect sense as separates. I'm just trying to reveal my thoughts on some of the mysteries and happenings of Vegeta and Bulma's relationship that we don't get to see in the series. This fanfic does contain lemon and some mild language. You have been warned. XD

* * *

Bulma didn't quite know how to act around him anymore. Even though, for the most part, she had not been disconnected from him throughout all of their trials and tribulations with the monster Cell, she felt as if she hadn't seen him in years. And yet, here he was—once again, relaxed on the couch in her living room.

She held their son in her arms. Their son… that was something else that didn't sound quite right. She held the son of a man that she felt she hardly knew anymore, and yet, she was calling that son "theirs."

Vegeta had his own thoughts circulating his mind as he watched Bulma feeding the baby at the kitchen table. The feeling of not knowing this woman never crossed over him. He felt just as he did during those three years when all of this was just beginning. Except now, there was a slight difference—for the first time in his entire life, he actually felt somewhat content. He had struggled with the death of Goku for quite some time after the fact, but he was slowly realizing that there was nothing he could do about it. Goku was gone, and even though he had felt without a purpose, Vegeta wasn't one to dwell on the past for too long. No, he realized he did have other things concerning him now. He had a son, who he knew from proof had the potential to become a powerful warrior-and with his training, perhaps even more powerful than the one from the future. There was no way Vegeta was going to let this opportunity slide through his fingers. He had too much pride for that.

And then there was Bulma. He felt a pang of guilt as he remembered how badly he had treated her. Had it not been for Mirai Trunks, she would have fallen to her death and he didn't lift a finger to stop it.

_That boy must have really gotten to me, _he thought as he recalled the time spent with Mirai Trunks in the Room of Spirit and Time. But somehow, he was glad that the boy had gotten to him. He knew that Bulma and Trunks deserved more than what they had been getting. He knew this all along, but it was just now that he was able to admit this to himself.

He knew himself, though, and he knew that some things about him were never going to change. But he was going to at least try to do right by them. He owed them that much, at least.

* * *

Vegeta felt a slight nudging of his shoulder, and as his senses began clearing, he opened his eyes to see blue eyes peering at him. His mind hurriedly tried to put together all of the clues—he felt drowsy; he had no sense of what time it was; he was still on the couch. He had fallen asleep.

"Vegeta," Bulma spoke quietly, "do you want to eat some dinner?"

His hand went up to his face and he rubbed his eyes. It was already time for dinner. He knew that meant he had been asleep for a while.

"Yeah," he replied. His voice was raspy from disuse. "When will it be ready?"

She smiled. "It's been ready. Mom and Dad have already eaten, and I've been debating whether or not to wake you. But, I figured you were getting hungry, so…"

"Have you eaten?" This question caught Bulma by surprise. Why was he asking about her all of a sudden?

"No. I'll eat with you."

Bulma returned to the kitchen to heat up the food. Vegeta finally was able to pull himself up off of the couch and went to join Bulma in the kitchen. She already had his meal laid out for him on the table, so he immediately sat down and began eating. But, while he was eating, he watched her. He wasn't sure why, but he just did.

She put her plate down on the table, and then quickly exited the room, only to return moments later with Trunks in her arms. She gently placed him in his highchair, and in between bites of her own food, she spoon-fed him something out of a small jar.

The kitchen was incredibly quiet. Neither of them spoke; the only sounds were chewing and Trunks's incessant whining and humming noises.

Bulma giggled as Trunks made an unpleasant face when swallowing one of the spoonfuls of food. As she wiped his chin, she broke the silence between her and Vegeta.

"I'm glad you were able to sleep. I know you're tired."

"I'm fine."

"Well, speaking of sleeping, your room is just as you'd left it. So, it's ready for you whenever you're ready for it." Bulma knew that for that past several days, ever since normality had returned, Vegeta had been staying in the gravity chamber, only coming inside the main house to eat. The gravity simulator was never turned on the entire time, so she didn't know why he was out there if not to train, but she didn't press the issue. All that mattered to her was that he was finally joining her now. Vegeta would never tell her that he had been spending that time debating on whether or not to even stay there, until he decided that he just couldn't leave. He had nowhere else to go, but more than that, he just... couldn't leave.

But just as soon as those words had left her mouth, he calmly replied, "I don't want that room."

Bulma looked up from her plate at him. "What do you mean? You never had a problem with it before."

As he swallowed a bite of food, his eyes met hers. "That's not where I want to sleep."

She wanted to believe what she thought that he meant, but she just wouldn't let herself believe it. Surely he didn't mean…

"Vegeta, I don't understand—"

Her words were cut off by Vegeta slamming his utensil on the table causing Bulma and Trunks to jump a little. "Damn it, woman, can't you read between the lines? You're just trying to get me to say it! Well, fine—I want to be with you!"

Silence returned to the room, and their eyes never left each other's. Bulma couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"O-okay," was the only word she could come up with at the moment. And just like that, Vegeta resumed eating as if nothing had happened. So, Bulma did the same, and at about the same time she was finished with her one plate, Vegeta had finished his multitude of dishes. Bulma stacked the empty plates on the table to make it easier for the maids who would come clean them later. She then picked Trunks up out of the highchair.

"I'm going to put him in the nursery, and then go take a bath," she told him. She wasn't sure if he wanted to know or even cared, but she told him anyway. "I guess I'll see you…upstairs."

"Hmph," was Vegeta's only reply as he got up from the table and went back into the living room.

Bulma shrugged, and left with Trunks.

This time, Vegeta flipped the TV on, hoping to find something to distract him from his thoughts. Naturally, there was nothing on, and after a little while, he began to get irritated so the TV went off. He leaned back onto the couch and stared up at the ceiling. Then, he wasn't sure if he was acting on his own or if some other force was controlling him, but something made him get off the couch and led him to Trunks's nursery.

Once there, he saw that Bulma had placed little Trunks in his playpen. Vegeta figured she must be coming back to put him to bed after her bath. He stood in the doorway for a while and watched as Trunks crawled to an opposite corner of the playpen and looked at him through the mesh siding. Then, something made him venture farther inside the room.

It was true—he had never been in this room before. And for some reason, he all of a sudden felt bad about that. He looked around at everything else that the room held: a changing table, a crib, a rocking chair, a bookcase full of picture books, and more toys than Vegeta had ever seen in his entire life. There were teddy bears, blocks, toys that made noise, toys that were soft and some weird chair-thing that had all sorts of gadgets all around it. _This kid has it all_, he thought. He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of Bulma spoiling Trunks because he knew all along that it was something she would do.

Vegeta walked over to the playpen and sat cross-legged in front of it. Vegeta positioned his elbow on his knee and rested his chin in his hand, appearing to almost be studying the child. Trunks, a little unsure about the situation, just sat and stared right back at Vegeta through the wall of mesh.

However, after a minute or two of this, Trunks became bored and began crawling towards a toy. Vegeta silently watched as Trunks sat back on his bottom, examining the plush toy that he gripped in his small, chubby hands. Trunks shoved a portion of the toy into his mouth, causing Vegeta to actually laugh out loud at the sight.

"Dumb kid," Vegeta chuckled. "That's not food. I guess you really are part Saiyan - wanting to eat everything in sight."

The sound of Vegeta's voice distracted Trunks from the toy, and it fell out of his mouth as he turned to stare at Vegeta once more.

He wasn't sure what exactly, but something caused Vegeta to reach his hand over the side of the playpen. His hand hung loosely in front of Trunks, and curiously, Trunks reached out and grasped Vegeta's index finger with his small fist. He tugged on the finger, and Vegeta allowed his hand to move closer to the baby. But, before Vegeta could even react, Trunks had popped the tip of his finger into his mouth.

Instantly, Vegeta jerked his hand away and cursed under his breath while he wiped his hand on his shirt. "Jesus, kid! Now you're trying to eat me?"

"He's not trying to eat you." Vegeta's head spun around to see Bulma standing in the doorway. "He's just curious about you."

"Have you been there the whole time?" he asked, even though he knew the answer to that. Of course she hadn't been; she was in her sleepwear which meant she had taken her bath. And, in that split-second, Vegeta mentally noted how much he had missed seeing her in her sleepwear. Conveniently, she was wearing what he liked seeing her in the most - a simple, loose-fitting black t-shirt that barely covered her bottom. What could he say - he loved her legs.

"Well, no," she replied as she walked over to him. "I have much better things to do than spend my time spying on you."

"I was just bored," Vegeta retorted. "There's nothing to do around here."

"I didn't ask you why you were in here," she replied. She leaned over into the playpen, grabbed the chewed-on toy, and began playfully waving it in Trunks's face.

"He's had that in his mouth," Vegeta commented.

"So? He puts everything in his mouth."

"Well, you're touching it!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Bulma let Trunks grab onto the toy and turned to face Vegeta. "Vegeta, he's my child. And trust me, since him, I've dealt with a lot worse stuff than a toy with some spit on it."

Vegeta couldn't help but shudder slightly at the thought of what she has dealt with - he really couldn't care to know either.

"Well, I'm leaving," he announced as he began to stand up. But, just as he was rising up, he was hit in the forehead with the damp, plush toy. His eyes immediately went to Trunks who was giggling uncontrollably. "Damn brat," he said with a frown as he stood up, but then a smirk formed across his face. "Nice arm, though."

Bulma giggled herself at hearing that. Vegeta went to leave the room, but she called after him, "Wait for me."

He grunted in reply, crossed his arms over his chest, and leaned back against the frame of the door. He watched as Bulma lifted Trunks out of the playpen and held him to her chest for a moment, gently rocking back and forth. Trunks's giggling had quieted and sleepiness was now taking over. Vegeta could see him struggle to keep his eyes open. She settled him into his crib and turned on the mobile that hung over the crib. After she turned off the lights, she and Vegeta exited the room.

Vegeta followed Bulma into his new room that he would share with her. It was directly down the hall from the nursery, so she could be near Trunks during the night, but of course, this wasn't the first time he had ever been in there. However, this time felt different.

Bulma was feeling similarly. Vegeta had spent the night with her in her room before, but something told her that there was something very different about this night. And for some reason, her heart was pounding.

Once in the bedroom, she climbed into the big bed and waited for Vegeta to join her. To her surprise, a blush spread across her cheeks as she watched him strip down to his boxers. _I've seen him completely naked before - what is the deal? Why do I feel so nervous?_

Vegeta climbed into bed beside her. She reached over to turn off the lamp, but his hand grasped her shoulder.

"Don't turn off the light," came his gruff voice.

She turned back around to face him, and his hand never let go of her arm. "But, why not?" she asked quietly. Swiftly, he pinned down her arms and positioned himself on top of her. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers-a sensation he hadn't felt in a long time. He pushed his tongue between her lips, and she very willingly kissed him back.

His mouth then left hers and moved to her ear. "So I can look at you," he whispered seductively. Bulma's heart rate increased at these words, and Vegeta began leaving trails of kisses down her neck-licking, sucking, and gently biting at her soft skin. Bulma's breathing became heavier and a moan escaped her lips as she felt Vegeta's hands slide from her arms to her chest, and he gave her breasts a firm squeeze. His mouth returned to meet hers once again as his hands continued to move downward until they reached the hem of her t-shirt. He pushed her shirt upwards, revealing his favorite pair of black lace panties, and she sat up to help him pull the shirt over her head.

Throwing the shirt aside, he gazed momentarily at her body. Her breasts were bare, and upon noticing the panties, a smirk spread across his lips. _She must have seen this coming_, he thought.

It was true; Bulma had anticipated that they would have sex that night. After all, it had been far too long. She was eager for it, really, and she was almost certain that he had to be feeling the same way. But, just to be sure, she wore his favorite sleepwear and panties. Even if he hadn't been thinking of doing anything that night, she knew that would certainly do the trick.

He gently pushed her back down onto the bed, and this time, his mouth moved to her breasts. He slid his lips and tongue across nearly every inch of breasts before finally resting on one of her nipples. He licked and sucked at the sensitive area as his hand massaged the other breast. He could feel her nipple becoming even more erect in his mouth, and he was causing the other one to do the same by sliding it between his fingers.

Bulma arched her back, raising her chest ever so slightly. She could feel a heat accumulating between her legs. Quiet moans escaped her lips as she began running her fingers through Vegeta's thick hair encouraging him to continue.

Not that he was going to do anything otherwise, that is. With all of his blood beginning to flow into his manhood, he could feel his own heat rising. His lips returned to hers once more as he slid his hand down her abdomen reaching her panties. In one quick motion, he removed the underwear and returned his hand to her womanhood. She gasped into his mouth as she felt a single finger slip between her folds. A second finger soon joined the other one, and he began gently massaging her opening while using his thumb only ever so often to tease her most sensitive spot.

Chills were sent through her entire body at these sensations, and she gently pulled on his bottom lip with her teeth in an attempt to ask for more. His ministrations slowly came to a stop, and bringing his hand up to his face, she watched as he licked the fluids from his fingers. Vegeta couldn't help but smirk at seeing Bulma's face; she looked so erotic-her eyes were filled with pleasure and a longing for more. Vegeta knew that she was ready for him, but he was going to tease her just a little bit more.

His mouth returned to her chest, and he slowly moved downward, teasing her skin with his tongue and lips all the way down. When he had moved past her navel and was still continuing downward, Bulma's mind began racing. She had been given oral before, but never from Vegeta. She had gone down on him before, but she just figured that returning the favor was something he simply wouldn't do.

He slid his hands down to her thighs, and she assisted him by spreading her legs and bending her knees. His lips moved lower and lower until they were at her slit. Before Bulma could even brace herself, he slipped his tongue in between her folds and gripped her hips as he began sliding his tongue up and down. A jolt was sent through Bulma's body and she moaned out. His tongue circled around her most sensitive spot and he pulled it in between his lips, sucking on it gently. Bulma gripped the sheets and threw her head back, trying to stifle a moan.

Vegeta's tongue moved lower until it met her opening. Not wasting any time, he plunged his tongue into her, and almost instinctively, she raised her hips to allow him to go deeper. He loved the way she tasted; he loved inhaling her scent; but most of all, he loved the way she was reacting to this. At this moment, he wasn't sure why he had never done this to her before.

He moved his tongue in and out of her for a moment before sliding it back up between her folds, and then coming back up to face Bulma. Panting, she reached out and grabbed his boxers, trying to get them off as fast as possible. Vegeta was in just as much a hurry as she was, and he quickly jerked them off. He positioned himself on top of her and began slipping himself into her. He was immediately surprised at how tight she still was even after having a baby. Bulma winced at the slight discomfort she felt, but she reached her hand down between them to help ease him into her. She pulled her hand back up, and when she felt that he was entirely inside her, a wave of pleasure washed over her. Her senses became fuzzy, and her skin tingled.

Vegeta began to pump himself in and out of her, slowly at first and then becoming faster as she got more used to the motions. Bulma slid her hands up his arms and then brought them back down his muscular chest. As they moved together, she looked up at his face and was surprised to see him staring back at her. Even as she looked at him, his eyes never left her face. Bulma didn't think he had ever looked at her so intently before. And, it wasn't even a look of lust-it was a look of _want_ and of _need_.

He continued to thrust into her, and Bulma watched as he closed his eyes savoring the feeling, both of their moans filling the silence in the room. But, Bulma wanted to make this night a little more exciting. She wanted to feel in control for a change.

"Vegeta...," she breathed. "Turn over onto your back."

Reluctantly, he paused his motions. He was tempted to refuse as he was quite comfortable with their current position and he did not really prefer for Bulma to be on top. A part of him couldn't help but feel like he was being dominated when it should clearly be the other way around. But, this night, as he has on the seldom occasion, he let her have her way. Clutching her to him, he rolled them both over in one fluid movement. Bulma sat up and placed her hands on his chest, and for the second time this night, Vegeta wondered why he didn't let her do this more often. There was something incredibly sexy about looking up at her as she straddled him. Bulma slowly began moving her hips against his, becoming quicker and harder as she adjusted to the position. Vegeta clutched her hips and assisted her movements, pulling her down on him harder while still rocking his hips with hers. He couldn't help but grit his teeth in an effort to control the waves of pleasure running through his body.

Bulma threw her head back and cried out as their movements became even more rapid, and Vegeta responding by sliding his hands up from her hips and clutching her breasts, which drove her even more crazy. Bulma threw herself down on top of him, their chests now pressed together, and he resumed his grip on her hips. Her heavy breathing, along with the moans she could no longer hold back, next to his ear was quickly sending him to his breaking point. He could feel her walls beginning to tighten around him, and roughly clutching her hips, he wildly thrust up into her until Bulma cried out in ecstasy, fisting her hands into his thick hair. He then followed her with his own climax, groaning loudly in return.

Vegeta gently slid his hands up to rest on Bulma's back as they both struggled to settle their labored breathing. Bulma planted a single kiss on his temple before rolling off of him and pulling the sheets over herself. Vegeta did the same, and when she reached up to turn off the lamp, he didn't stop her. As they lay there, eyes adjusting to the darkness, he silently wondered if there was a chance she could get pregnant again. Fortunately, he didn't have to wonder long-Bulma had somehow developed a knack for reading his mind, he realized, and he still didn't know how that was possible.

"In case you're wondering, don't worry; we won't be having any repeats of before," she stated with a small laugh. "I'm taking contraceptives now."

He simply nodded in response. _Good. _He'd admit that he had finally come to accept Trunks, but he didn't think he'd be able to do it again with another child.

Bulma leaned back over to the nightstand and fumbled around in the drawer, looking for something in particular. Vegeta wondered what she was doing, but as soon as he heard the familiar flicking sound and saw the light of the tiny flame, he realized exactly what she was doing.

"Woman, is that really necessary?" He asked, annoyed as the smoke from her cigarette reached his sensitive nose.

"Oh, hush," Bulma replied with a roll of her eyes as she leaned back against the headboard, taking a drag. "I'll only smoke half of it, okay? It's just to help me relax so I'll be able to get some sleep."

Vegeta put his hands behind his head and silently wondered what smoking one of those things would be like; Bulma was certainly addicted to them. He quickly pushed that thought away as more of the smoke wafted towards him. No, the smell alone was definitely enough to keep him from trying one.

Bulma gazed out the window, the moonlight shining through illuminating the dark bedroom, as she took one last hit off her cigarette before putting it out in the ashtray on the nightstand. "You know what I was thinking about?" she asked casually as she leaned back against the headboard.

"Hn?" Vegeta replied as he looked over at the woman next to him, the moonlight gracing her soft features and the bed sheet hanging loosely to the curves of her body. Her beauty always managed to catch him off guard, even now.

"I realized how much was riding on us during the past three years. If we hadn't made Trunks, the entire planet could have potentially been more doomed than it already was."

Vegeta silently mulled over her words. He honestly never really thought about that. Things really would've been different if Trunks hadn't been born. For one, the boy from the future would have ceased to exist, so he wouldn't have been able to come back to help them. Goku also would've died from his disease without the antidote. As much as Vegeta would like to believe that as long as he was still there, he could've beat the androids and Cell, but he knew that wasn't true. It had proved not to be. He perished in the future timeline, and he would've likely perished in this one.

"Listen," Bulma began as she turned towards him. "I know about everything that happened during the fight with Cell. Even though you haven't talked about it, I feel like maybe you think that you weren't needed since you weren't the one to defeat him in the end." She paused to check his expression, to make sure that she wasn't crossing a line. "But-"

"What are you blabbering about, woman? I don't 'think' - I _know_ I was completely useless. And nothing you can say will change that," he said matter-of-factly, but he couldn't hide the bitterness in his voice.

"But you weren't useless! Don't you see? You made the biggest contribution of all - your son."

Vegeta chuckled bitterly. "So, you're telling me that my role in this whole ordeal was just to make a brat? Something any ordinary male can do? That's supposed to make me feel better?" Vegeta quickly sat up and looked her in the eyes. "I'm Saiyan royalty. That's pathetic."

"It's not pathetic! Trunks isn't just some brat - he's Saiyan royalty, too! Don't you think that's important? I'm not trying to make you feel better. I'm trying to get you to understand that there's no use fighting this. It was supposed to happen this way. It _had_ to happen." Bulma could feel the emotions flooding her as she pulled her eyes away from his. She couldn't stand to be under his stare at this moment.

But, his strong hand grasped her shoulder and forced her to look at him. "If you had spent less time overanalyzing everything and more time paying attention, you would have realized that I'm not fighting it. Why else would I be here right now?"

He was right. She had been too stuck on the past to notice what was now right in front her. Him. Giving himself to her the only way he could. "I'm sorry," she replied softly. "I just couldn't stand the thought of you being here if you don't want to be."

"Woman, when have I ever done anything that I didn't want to do? I made a decision, and there's nothing more to say about it," he said with a small smirk. She returned the gesture. Suddenly, she felt silly for ever doubting him, even though there were definitely times where doubting him had been perfectly reasonable.

"Okay, okay," she said jokingly. "Just trying to have a conversation with you, so screw me."

His previous smirk grew even wider at that comment. "Well, normally, I don't take kindly to commands, but-"

Before he could finish his sentence, her small fist collided with his shoulder. "Vegeta!" she said with a laugh. "Ugh, I'm going to sleep." She flounced back down onto the bed and tugged the sheets over her. Vegeta grinned and laid back down as well, glad to finally have silence.

After a few moments, he felt her shift and turn towards him. He could feel her eyes on him, but he hoped that maybe if he didn't open his, she'd eventually leave him alone.

"Vegeta...," she whispered.

Groaning in agitation, he glanced over at her. He didn't bother responding, hoping that she'd just hurry up and say what she wanted to say.

"I just want you to know that I'm looking forward to you training Trunks. I know that you're probably going to want to start while he's still very young, but that's okay. I trust you."

"Bulma..." Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of her name. He rarely said it. As the seconds passed, she wondered if he would say anything else, but as she looked into his eyes, she could see that there was something there. He didn't know why anyone - especially her - would ever trust him, but for some reason, it pleased him to know that she did. Of course, he wouldn't admit it.

Finally, he continued to speak, and his tone was calm and quiet. "Just... shut up." A frown formed on her face at those words, and Vegeta smirked when he saw it. But, she was startled as he suddenly grasped her wrist and pulled her close to him, continuing to speak, "If you trust me so much, then there's no need for this sentimental garbage."

Much to Bulma's displeasure, this was the second time tonight that he had actually been right. "Ugh, fine," she replied as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Goodnight." Vegeta simply grunted in response.

As Bulma began to doze off, a small smile replaced her frown. His words had surprised her, and she realized that they shouldn't have. How could she not have seen the changes taking place within him? Bulma always imagined that she would probably spend the rest of her life chasing after him, and she had failed to realize that he was now standing beside her - still distant, but closer to her than he had ever been before. It may not seem like much, but this was all she could ever ask for.

* * *

A/N: I... don't know how I feel about this, really. I feel like the ending is really quick, and I hope it doesn't seem rushed. I just didn't want to drone on and on. :/ Well, anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it; reviews are greatly appreciated! Hopefully, there'll be more DBZ fanfics from me in the future. :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
